Dreaming of a world
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: It's been 5 years since the incident with Kadaj,the SOLDIER program is revived, but it's lacking spirit. So what do you do? Hire a hero of course! Cloud becomes the general, but how can a man who never actually made it in SOLDIER train an army? Light yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always say a few words before I start a story to clear things up.**

**I know Cloud would never ever join SOLDIER again**

**I know the SOLDIER program would never be started up again, unless it already is... I don't know, Ive never played the actual game.**

**But this is a fanfiction, so I'm going to write it, if you don't like it, don't read! I just thought it would be funny to see how Cloud would manage being a general.**

**And it is kind of yaoi, I guess... no lemons or anything cause I fail at them.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes slowly as the phone rang. He heard Tifa mumble something then run for it, probably hoping to get to it before it woke up the ex SOLDIER, but it was already to late for that.

He grumbled and pulled the pillow over his head when he saw what time it was. _7:00 in the morning... Sunday's supposed to be my day off._

Tifa was obviously in agreement, her angry voice was traveling through the floorboards.

"I don't care if your boss has an important delivery to make today, it's Cloud's day off, so I'm going to hang up now, and don't call back."

Blissful silence.

Cloud's eyes closed shut.

_An open field of yellow and white flowers. The sky is so close you could reach out and touch it._

_A hand reaches up._

_Is it mine?_

_It must be... No one else is here..._

_A warm breeze. Strangely it doesn't move the flowers._

_Where am I?_

"_Hmmm... Some people call it the life stream. But I like to think of it as limbo!"_

_A gentle touch. Standing back to back with a friend._

_Zack...? Is that... you?_

"_The one and only, chocobo."_

_Laughter. Just like the old times._

_Why am I... here?_

"_Because you want to be? How should I know, you're the one who called me here."_

_The smell of vanilla. How it always used to be._

_I guess I was lonely..._

"_I know you are, me and Aerith see it every day."_

_A bubbly laugh. Green eyes you could loose yourself in._

_Aerith...?_

"_Yeah, you remember her. She misses you."_

_A loving embrace. Feel the warmth spreading to your soul._

_I miss both of you..._

"_Of course you do! How could you not miss this sexy face? Oops, out of time spike! Time for you to wake up and face your destiny Cloud!"_

_The crushing weight of depression. It smothers you._

_I ... don't want to leave..._

"_Cloud, wake up."_

_Wake up?_

"Cloud, wake up!"

Said Cloud opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. "What?"

Tifa stood over him, frowning. "Sorry Cloud. They wouldn't stop calling, looks like you don't get a day off this week."

He sat up and stretched feeling the bones move, making cracking noises.

Tifa grimaced.

"Who keeps calling?"

"Reno, he says Rufus has a job for you."

Cloud nodded. "Thanks Tifa."

She smiled and ruffled his hair gently. "No problem, I'll go make a lunch for you to take."

She sauntered out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Cloud to get dressed.

"_That was a strange dream... I have to stop eating sugary stuff before I go to bed."_

* * *

Cloud looked up at the new Shinra building. It had been five years since the incident with Kadaj and Sephiroth. True to his word, Rufus stopped using the life stream for power, and devoted himself to protecting the planet.

He did bring back the SOLDIER program, saying that SOLDIER's would only be trained to fight monsters and protect the citizens. But Cloud knew it was only a matter of time before Wutai, or some other place would become weary of them and start a war.

Exiting the elevator, Cloud walked straight into the president's office without glancing at the SOLDIER's guarding it.

They didn't stop him.

"You needed something delivered Rufus?" He made sure his voice sounded mistrusting, and a little ticked off.

"Yes Cloud... Actually, before we get down to business, a little birdie told me that as of late, Tifa has been behind on her payments for the place your living in. Is that true?"

Cloud didn't let the surprise show on his face. _Well now I know where she's been running off to on her days off. A second job._ "No I wasn't aware of that, but what does this have to do with the job you have for me?"

Rufus picked up a pen laying on his desk and started scribbling on the paper in front of him. "I revived SOLDIER in an attempt to protect the people on our planet, and I must say, it's failing horribly. There is very little people who wish to join, and those who do have very little self confidence and or proper training, and die early on."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Cloud, what SOLDIER, no.. What the people need right now is a hero, if you could lend us your time for just year, perhaps we'll be able to better the program and make it work."

Cloud shook his head in disbelief. "So you're asking me to join SOLDIER again?" He didn't wait for the answer. "I've already told you before, I'm a delivery boy now. And nothing you say will convince me to be other wise."

"Not even if I offered to completely pay of Tifa's debt? Or send your adopted children to school?"

Reno, who had been unnaturally quiet, spoke up. "Come on yo. It's not like he's asking you to be some first class, he's asking you to be the general, yo."

"General?" This time the surprise did show. "You want me to be the general of the Shinra army?" _Barret will love this._

"Yes, that's the plan. We even have a couple of first class's left. Old friends of Zack's. They'll only join if you lead them."

"_See Cloudy? Destiny! Don't you love how the goddess works things?"_

_Zack... _"One year only?"

A smile graced Rufus's lips. "Yes, a year is all we ask of you, then you can go back to being a delivery boy again."

Cloud nodded. "Fine, one year, nothing more." _I hope I don't end up regretting this._

* * *

**Theres the first chapter, don't expect an update anytime soon, because I have other fanfictions that I must write chapters for, and most of them are small so I d like to finish them.**

**Sorry if Cloud was out of character!**

**Bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud walked out of the president's office, a major scowl on his face. He turned to look at the SOLDIERs who were guarding the door before, and he noticed for the first time that they were first class. _My first class SOLDIERs, this is weird..._

The one on his left stepped forward and saluted him. He was in the regular first class attire, which meant no helmet. His hair was short and a very soft brown color, almost gray brown, his bangs were brushed to the side so that it covered his left eye, his only visible eye of course was blue.

Cloud peered closely at him, something about his care free demeanor reminded him of someone, an old friend. Not a close friend, but someone he knew while back in SOLDIER. _I wish my memory wasn't so hazy. _

"Sir, I take it you either recognize me, or you're staring at me because I'm so damn sexy."

_No I defiantly don't know him. _He walked past them, even though he had no idea where he should go.

The quiet foot steps behind him told him that the three SOLDIERs were following him. _I could always order them away, but I don't know where anything is... _"SOLDIER."

The one he had observed earlier saluted him again, he was probably the leader of the other two. "Yes sir."

"Do you have any idea of what I'm supposed to do now?" As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't.

The SOLDIER exchanged a smile with the other two, the one on his right, the shorter of the three with long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail and eerie silver eyes nodded his head in agreement, Cloud wondered briefly why the man didn't have the blue eyes that all SOLDIERs had.

The man on the left was taller then the other two by a couple of inches, his hair was also long, but in a braid and was mahogany in color. Hid build reminded him of Zack's, he was very muscular and his answering smile was kind yet cocky.

"Well _Cloud_, first we should all introduce ourselves and get on first name basis, we all need to be best friends if you know what I mean. It will help out in the field. So I'll start. I'm Kunsel, SOLDIER first class, and hopefully your right hand man."

The name certainly had a place in Cloud's memory. The first words that came to mind. Slightly creepy and stalker like, and also lazy. _I'll stay away from that one._

The silver haired one saluted him and Kunsel forcefully put his hand down. "I'm Luxiere, SOLDIER first class also." The way he stared at Cloud was strange, almost like he was seeing right through him.

Kunsel dismissed his staring with a wave of his hand. "Don't mind him, he lost his eyesight to a bad mako injection, pretty rare. But you don't care much, do you Luxiere?"

"Nope, I don't need my eyes to fight."

_Lot's of self confidence and a bubbly attitude, reliable. Some one I could get along well with. _Cloud was about to pull his lips into a smile, but then he remembered the young SOLDIER wouldn't be able to see it.

The last one stepped forward and offered his hand. "And I'm Katsu, just call me Kat though. And I'm obviously a first class."

Cloud shook the offered hand and frowned slightly. _Great... He sort of acts like Zack too. Better go find a leash now._

"Come on, we'll show you your room." Kunsel tugged on a spiky blond piece of hair. "Or I should say, your floor... They spoil the generals too much."

"Is there a phone there? I need to call someone."

They all squeezed into the elevator and Kat pushed a button. "Hopefully, I think the room is _completely _ready for you. Phone included."

The elevator stopped on a floor marked 'General' and they all stepped out.

Kat poked Cloud's arm. "Before we leave, can I.... hold your sword? I wanna see how heavy it is."

Cloud felt his eye twitch involuntarily. _Why do they always ask that? _"Sure..." He lifted the heaviest of the First Tsurugi and handed it to him.

Kat immediately disappeared from their line of sight as the sword proved to be too heavy for him and he crashed to the ground in a heap.

Both Kunsel and Luxiere broke out in insane laughter. Kat grumbled as he watched Cloud pick the sword back up with apparent ease. "That thing must weigh thousands of pounds."

He shrugged. "It doesn't feel heavy."

* * *

"I understand Tifa, don't worry, it's just for a year and I'm sure they'll let me come visit."

"_What would they need you for anyways? Are you going to train people?"_

"No, I'm here to boost moral. I don't think I have to personally train anyone unless I want to." _Which I don't..._

"_Well... alright Cloud... if you need anything, call me and I'll come over and sort things out."_

His smile came briefly, but it was there. "Thanks Tifa." He hung the phone up with a sigh.

A knock sounded at the door. "Si- I mean, Cloud! Kunsel wants you to come check out the new recruits that just came in."

_That's Luxiere... _He walked over and opened the door. "New recruits already?"

"Ah.. Yeah, apparently the president was expecting you to join, so he posted new ads a few weeks ago saying that you joined as our general."

_That bastard... _"And I'm required to make an appearance to the cadets?"

Luxiere scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well Sephiroth used to do it... Kunsel- I mean, we all thought that you would like to, you know? A moral booster?"

_The only reason I'm here. _"Fine, let's go then."

He turned left towards the elevator, and Luxiere went right.

Cloud stopped to stare questionably at the first class, he watched him feel the wall with his hands, most likely looking for the elevator.

"Uh, Luxiere? The elevator is over here."

Luxiere looked over in his direction and blushed. "Sorry sir, I'm not used to this floor yet."

Cloud stepped in front of him without a sound as he walked toward him. The SOLDIER stopped when sensed the general there.

"Testing me sir?"

"I just wanted to see how good your other senses were."

"Don't worry, Kunsel taught me well."

The elevator door open up and said Kunsel popped his head out. "And Kunsel thinks that by the time you guys get down there, the cadets will already be first class."

* * *

**Hm, not much moving forward plot wise, but it's the best I can do. And you should be applauding me! I updated twice in one weekend!**

**But alas I must update my other fics!**

**Is anyone out there a huge Kunsel and Luxiere fan like me? Kunsel is like... My 3'rd favorite character... Order goes Cloud, Zack, Kunsel! Yep! **

**Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

The mess hall was in chaos. There were a good fifty cadets all bunched together, and they were all talking about the same thing. The general.

"I bet he's really tall like the old General." A cadet with messy brown hair said loudly. "My father showed me pictures of him! He was tall, and he had long silver hair and creepy green eyes!"

"I'll bet you ten gil he's shorter then Watari!" A red haired cadet said while ruffling Watari's hair, chuckling.

"Five two is not short Alair!" Watari pouted as Alair placed his elbow on Watari's head, leaning on him.

"Cloud Strife, the hero of Midgar... He sounds ...poofy..." The messy brown haired one stated, making all the other cadet burst out in laughter.

"I'm all glad you find my name worthy of making fun of already." Cloud said as he stepped into the room.

"Shit..." Alair opened up his wallet and handed ten gil to the brown haired cadet sadly.

Cloud ignored him and strode over to the brown haired cadet and looked down at him. "What's your name?"

The kid saluted him quickly and barely managed to whisper out, "Rogan..."

"Rogan is it? That's a _nice _name."

No one missed the threatening note in Cloud's voice, every cadet stood as still as they could, hoping that they wouldn't catch the attention of the scary general.

Cloud went back over to Kunsel. "What am I suppose to tell them? How do you motivate cadets?"

Kunsel chuckled, enjoying Cloud's tense expression.

Kat pushed Kunsel out of the way and whispered. "Just tell them to do a damn good job or something! They're easy to impress..."

Luxiere placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell them what Zack told us, I'm sure that would work."

Cloud felt his heart sink at the mention of Zack's name, but he forced himself to think back.

"_Hold onto your dreams..."_

"Zack..."

"_And never forget your SOLDIER honor..."_

Cloud nodded to Luxiere in thanks and turned to face the cadets.

"As a general, there's not much I can offer you."

Some of the cadets exchanged confused looks.

"I can't guarantee you're going to make it to first class, I can't even guarantee you'll make it to third."

He lifted the first Tsurugi from off his and held it in front of him. _I suck at speeches... _

"I can however, offer you some words of advice, words that my friend once shared with me, something that should never be forgotten."

Everyone was staring at the general in awe, even Kunsel was listening intently.

"Hold on to your dreams, and no matter what happens, never forget your honor as a SOLDIER." He twirled the sword and placed it back on his back.

"Without dreams, one can not even open the gateway to destiny."

"Sir!" All the cadets saluted him, and he took it as a sign to leave.

His three first class friends followed him out, Kunsel pulled up beside him and rested an arm around his shoulder. "That was pretty damn good, I almost shed a tear."

There was a sniffled behind him and they both looked back to see Luxiere wiping away tears. "Almost? It took every thing I had to hold back from bawling!"

Kat gave him a few pats on the head and tried to stifle a chuckle.

Cloud shrugged Kunsel off and began walking in a random direction. "I thought it was corny myself..."

"Yeah, it was kind of, but it served it's purpose." Kunsel said, pulling Cloud in the opposite direction. "We should go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"Not interested."

Kunsel's only visible eye widened, he released Cloud and took a step back, a bit stunned. "Man that was harsh, you've changed a lot Cloud."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders lightly and continued on his earlier course that led to his room, but before he could get too far, he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Um... Do you mind?" Cloud could tell from the amount of muscle on the arms in front of him that it was Kat who was holding him.

Kat didn't provide him with an answer, instead he lifted Cloud up and started carrying him off to the cafeteria.

Kunsel watched them disappear behind a corner before turning to tell Luxiere what had just happened.

Luxiere chuckled softly after hearing the tale. "Ten gil says Cloud will kill him by the end of the week."

The lazy man cupped his chin in his hand and tilted his head in thought for a few seconds. "Make it twenty, and I say he'll kill him by tomorrow."

"You're on."

* * *

The cafeteria was pretty full, but Cloud could remember a time where it was so packed you couldn't find a place to sit at lunch time, that wasn't the case anymore.

There were a lot of SOLDIERs there, but they were mostly cadets or third classes. Cloud noted the extreme lack of second class's and sighed. There was a lot of work to do.

"You can put me down now kitty."

There was a short growl behind him.

"That's Kat you chocobo ass-haired bastard." But Kat decided that it would be a smart idea to put the moody general down, so he did. _He's too damn heavy anyway._

Cloud straightened his shirt out and made his way over to an empty table, Kat wasn't far behind him, he was even nice enough to pull out a chair for him to sit down in.

Kunsel and Luxiere were next to join them, they were both exchanging looks and staring at Cloud and Kat intently.

Cloud stared at them blankly and grabbed a menu. "Who's going to go place our order?"

But before anyone could answer, someone started shouting on the other side of the cafeteria, making Cloud almost jump out of his skin, and the others just look over curious.

"You better go over there general, some one might be fighting." Kunsel snatched the menu out of his fingers and walked off towards the front of the cafeteria to place their orders.

_I didn't even tell him what I want... _But Cloud didn't really care about that at the moment, the shouting was still going on, and he needed to check it out, so he stood and started pushing his way through the slowly forming crowd.

When he got to the center of it all, he was surprised to see the red-headed cadet from a short while before, except his hair wasn't so red anymore, it was... pink, and he obviously found this alarming because he was freaking out about it in the middle of a crowded area.

"Is there a problem cadet?"

All the shouting and chatter immediately died. Cloud tried not to duck his head at the sudden silence. _Is this how it's going to be for the whole year?_

The red-head named Alair turned and regarded him with a more than pissed off expression. "Is something wrong sir? Yes something is wrong! Someone around here decided it would be funny to replace my hair gel with white hair dye, and now as you can clearly see, my hair is now pink!"

There was a long silence before it was broken by a loud cough.

If Cloud's face could get any blanker, it did. "Well I'll just leave you alone then..."

As he turned to leave everyone broke out in laughter.

"Cloud! Food's on the table!" Kunsel broke through the crowd and grabbed onto Cloud's wrist, dragging him toward the table, but they were stopped as Alair grabbed onto his other hand.

"Sir stay! I need you to help me kill whoever did this to me!" Alair was dragging Watari behind him, the kid looked scared.

Cloud was about to tell him he wasn't interested, but Kunsel yanked him forward and he wasn't able to reply.

When they made it back to the table, Cloud let go of Alair's hand and sat down. _It's only lunch and I'm exhausted. _

He looked down at his plate and eyed the burger and fries. _It's not my favorite meal, but it will have to do. _He picked up a few fries and nibbled on them.

Alair sat himself down and forced Watari to sit beside him, Alair still looked pissed, and Watari still looked scared.

The first class's looked at them for a few seconds before shrugging and continuing their meal.

"I swear I'm gonna find out who messed with my hair." Alair reached over and plucked a fry off of Cloud's plate, nibbling on it just like Cloud was.

Now Watari looked like he was about to cry.

_Well at least he's not afraid of me like everyone else..._

"It was Rogan if you must know, I was watching him on the security cameras." Kunsel held up his phone and showed them the footage of Rogan switching the hair gel.

Alair smiled evilly. "Thanks, now I can get my revenge!" He shoved the rest of his French fry in his mouth and chewed quickly. "But you know... Security cameras on your phone, you're kind of creepy."

* * *

Wow... I haven't updated this in forever, sorry about that, but I just found this chapter half written on my computer and I decided to finish it, and hopefully I'll be updating quicker this time round.

And sorry about Cloud's corny speech, I wrote it half a year ago...


End file.
